The present invention relates to antifriction bearings in general, and to antifriction bearings in particular.
More specifically, the invention relates to a large-diameter light-weight antifriction bearing.
In large-dimensioned antifriction bearings the weight of the bearing is often of critical importance. The large bearing diameter and the large cross section which is necessary to accommodate the roller bodies and for mounting the bearing on its support structure always results in a very sizable weight if the bearing is constructed in conventional manner of massive steel elements. In many instances, however, the use of an antifriction bearing is desired because of the large open space in its center, and in such applications the great weight of the known bearings of this type is often unacceptable. For this reason various proposals have been made for reducing the weight of these bearings so that they can be used in applications where the great weight is not acceptable.
According to German Gebrauchsmuster No. 1,945,404 it has been proposed to make the bearing of sheet metal in order to reduce its weight. Another Gebrauchsmuster No. 1,791,875 has proposed to make the bearing of profile material which is rounded and welded together. These bearings achieve the purpose of reducing the weight of the overall bearing, but have another disadvantage, namely the fact that they have only a very small resistance to torsional twisting and deformation so that peak resistances to the rotation of the antifriction rollers can readily develop.
Another proposal has been made in German Patent No. 1,174,970 which suggests to use bearing rings of synthetic plastic material which is of light weight. Again, the weight of the bearing is reduced but in this case the bearing is of relatively low hardness so that such a bearing can transmit only low forces or, if it is forced to transmit higher forces, has only a short life. It has been proposed to counteract this problem by providing metal inserts in the bearing ring surfaces; However, this requires a very complicated and expensive manufacturing operation and thus makes the overall bearing quite expensive.